


The death of Aphrodite

by SnowsGay19



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Feelings, Flashbacks, I don't know how to use hagstags LMAO, Letter, Love Triangle, Random & Short, Romance, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, benhoun, calhson, cry, first time i post something, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowsGay19/pseuds/SnowsGay19
Summary: Sometimes a letter hurts more than speak.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Rita Calhoun
Kudos: 2





	The death of Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I post something, and probably the last, LMAO.  
> (Sorry, English is like my third language)

_ You have to believe that miracles and your feelings will come true.  _

Yes, I was in love. I knew this even then, I knew this love would never get anywhere. 

_ Believe in miracles and your feelings will come true, _ that was my favourite phrase.

_ He never said it but I knew that the only person he thought of was you, and the only way to have him was by taking him. _

_ Although I was never up to you, I was overwhelmed by your feelings for him. _

_ You know? She’s in love with someone but I know that this person isn’t you.  _

_ That’s why I don’t regret taking him away from your side in that way, because that is exactly what I wanted to do wholeheartedly.  _

_ Believe in miracles and your feelings will come true. _

_ I’m sure you must hate me for what I did.  _

Thanks for your letter, you seem to be fine. As I read the words in it, one by one, I realize that my feelings diminished as time went on.

No matter what happened, the three of us then were really happy.

However, when I see your faces now, shining with happiness, it makes me feel nostalgic, it makes me feel jealous.

Believe in miracles, those were your favourite words, but it’s the same, miracles don’t exist.

_ I’m sure you must hate me for what I did.  _

Yes, I hate you, because I never made you understand what my most hidden feelings were.

_ From then, the only person he thought of was you. _

Why am I so incapable of being strong?

It’s a feeling I can’t define in words, but my heart always keeps shining like a star in the dark, and you… you too.

How do you feel? One day, when I see you again, I'd like to ask you something.

I would like to ask you what feelings you hid under the pretext of the power of miracles.

Because of that feeling, who did you use?

I want your feelings to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think that writes each part of the letter?


End file.
